


you look(ed) ridiculous

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stripper!Karen, Undercover!Karen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen doesn’t know what’s more horrifying – the fact that she’s half naked in front of him or the look on Frank Castle’s face when he realizes who’s on the stage during some terrible song he could barely understand the words to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you look(ed) ridiculous

When Karen sees a familiar face in the crowd of the strip club she’s working in, Karen feels her heart stop and drop into her stomach and she tries to keep her head down – but there’s still another minute left in the song and he’s close enough that he’ll see her face. She glances up at him again and prays for a second that he doesn’t realize who she is.

She can see that for a second, he doesn’t recognize who she is and that’s directly a result of the black haired wig she’s wearing and the heavy make up, but the second she catches his eyes she’s screwed. He knows those eyes anywhere.

Karen doesn’t know what’s more horrifying – the fact that she’s half naked in front of him or the look on Frank Castle’s face when he realizes who’s on the stage during some terrible song he could barely understand the words to.

She hurriedly finishes her routine and heads to the back without collecting what cash had not been put directly into her underwear, sending out one of the other girls to take care of it. She pulls a t-shirt over her head and picks up her jeans, not bothering to change out of the uncomfortable underwear as she pulls them up over her hips. All Karen cares about is getting out of there.

“This is where you’re working now?”

Karen jumps when she hears Frank’s voice from behind her and she slowly turns to look at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

“What are you doing here?” She asks.

Frank’s staring at her face and her hair and she rolls her eyes, bringing her hand up to the wig on her head and pulling it off. She turns away from him and goes to the mirror, picking up a package of make up remover clothes and starts taking the make up off.

“What are you doing here?” She asks again, looking at him through the mirror.

“You know who runs this place?” He asks, ignoring her question again. Or answering it.

“Yup.” She says, stressing the end of the word. “Do you think I just up and decided to become a stripper for the fun of it?”

Through the mirror she can see his ears going red and she remembers that he’d just seen her half naked. If it wasn’t for the heavy make up on her cheeks, she might be bright red too. “Fuck, seriously? What, you think you’re break some big story?”

Karen spun around to face him, narrowing her eyes at Frank. “I’m doing my job.”

“Your job is write fuckin’ articles, not get yourself killed.” He snaps.

“You have no right to even -”

“Hey, you need to get back out ther-” The voice stops and Karen knows it’s the guy who owns the club, undoubtedly the one Frank is here to kill. “Who the hell ar-” Frank’s head turns to look at the guy behind him and the spray painted skull reflects in the mirror. “You fucking bitch, did you lead him here?”

Frank turns back to Karen for a brief second. “Get down.” Frank says to Karen as he pulls his pistol from a holster under his jacket and, considering there’s no where for Karen to hide, she ducks behind him. Karen grasps his jacket with two hands and ducks her head down. It’s one shot, one kill, but it alerts the whole club. “There a way out of here?” Frank asks Karen.

“Through the back.” Karen says as she lets go of Frank’s jacket and turns, grabbing the stack of pills she’d made for the night and grabbing her bag. She leads him through the back of the club, jumping every time Frank turns back and shoots at someone chasing them. When they’re out of the club, Frank takes over leading Karen away from the club and towards his truck.

Karen climbs into the passengers side and isn’t surprised when the damn thing is running still. Frank climbs in a moment later and speeds off, looking at Karen when they were a safe distance from the club.

“You looked ridiculous.”

“You look ridiculous.” She snaps at Frank and continues looking out the window.

She can hear an amused grin in his voice as he goes on. “You mad I ruined your story?” Karen turns her head to narrow her eyes at Frank and scoffs.

“Do you know how long I’ve been working this? Six weeks. Six weeks and I was just getting close. Six weeks for nothing.” Karen rants.

“Six weeks?” Frank asks, looking over to her. “That’s how long it’s been since you stopped returning my calls. You stopped taking my calls for this?”

Karen rolls her eyes at Frank and shakes her head, a grin coming on her face. “You missed me.”

“I did not.” He argues, though the darkness masks a small grin.

 


End file.
